


Leaving It All Behind

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: There are reasons to turn from war. Settled in his stomach, Keith finds his one reason to not only turn from the war effort, but to abandon Voltron and his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr and had a surprising amount of people like it and ask that I throw it up on AO3 as well so...here ya go! Omegaverse featuring pregnant Keith!\
> 
> Very short, as will be future chapters.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea...” Keith murmured, settling his hand over his belly. 

There was not much there to feel yet, save a soft lump of fat that would soon begin to swell. He should feel pleased. Dreams of old—from their pre-Voltron days—had come to fruition. Instead, he was conflicted, stomach roiling unhappily and he doubted it had anything to do with the life growing inside of him. He was a mess. 

Kolivan regarded him with his usual stoic expression. “It is for the best.”

“To be away from Shiro? But he’s—the father.” 

He did not feel the need to add the obvious fact that Shiro was also an alpha. No alpha would allow their mate, especially a pregnant mate, to leave. Which explained the haste. Leave before he started showing and smelling. Kolivan was insistent. 

He turned his attention from the leader towards the screen projecting images of Voltron escorting refugees to safety. _They don’t need me._ That much was plain now. Being laid up with a belly full of kits would be no burden to the team then. Kolivan would be down one more member, but the man was adamant that he come to the main Marmora hub where he could be properly treated. The technology of Olikari was nearly unrivaled, so the explanation did not sit entirely well with Keith. 

No, he shook his head. He could not just run from Shiro. Not with the alpha’s litter filling his belly. He would speak to Shiro, properly relinquish his role as paladin now that he was not needed, and settle into a less laborious role while he grew. That was what was right. It was best for all parties.

=

His blood ran cold the moment he stepped foot through the door. He had not expected a warm reunion...but he had also not expected to be nearly lynched. A poor leader, a worse team member, careless, selfish...he saw what the others thought of him. Their disdain was clear in their eyes. It was clear in Shiro’s eyes. Somewhere deep down, Keith felt a small flare of anger; no one knew what he had gone through, no one knew his troubles, but that didn’t matter. He was too exhausted to follow the indignant thought. It didn’t matter. 

“This is my choice.” he said, forcing a calm in his voice that he in no ways felt. 

_Please, stop me._ He turned imploring eyes to Shiro, his mate, praying for a word. The man stared back at him, surprised, disappointed even, but otherwise unmoved. 

“If this is what you feel is right-”

_It’s not._

“--then we won’t try to stop you.”

_You’re supposed to stop me. You’re my alpha. You’re my mate._

“Just know that we’re here for you whenever you need us.”

_Now. I need you NOW._ Never mind how desperately he would need his mate in several months, when he was round and aching, unable to fend for himself. 

His eyes flicked to the floor guiltily as he fought to keep his hand from straying to his stomach. It wasn’t right to take the litter from Shiro...but it felt even less right to stay. The thought of constantly being started at icily, of becoming the team burden and let down was too crushing. He turned and left without another word, walking as slowly as he possibly could, lingering in the hall at times, waiting for the door to swoosh open and his mate to come running after him.

The man never did. Shiro let him go.

_Alphas never let their mates go._ What then did that mean? Keith swallowed heavily, feeling water prick his eyes. He knew what it meant. It meant Shiro was not his alpha. Their bond was broken. He meant nothing to Shiro—to any of them.

=

His room was no different than the one at the Castle of Lions...so why did he feel utterly depressed looking at the spartan room? Keith sighed, dropping his small bag into the corner and easing onto the bed. His stomach lurched, growling unhappily. His litter demanded food. Pressing his palm to the side of his stomach, he crooned. In a little bit; he needed a few minutes to gain his bearings.

Casting a wary look around the room, he decided that, unhappy or not, he could grow used to the base. He was strong. He was an omega, but he was a galra omega. He did not need an alpha to tend to him and rear his litter...he just _wanted_ his alpha. 

An embarrassed flush settled on his cheeks. He had decided to wait a day after his sudden announcement before embarking with Kolivan. A day would give everyone time to process what he had said. Any moment, he had been certain that someone would come knocking on his door and plead with him to stay. All night he waited, legs cramping, chest aching, eyes stinging. No one came. When it came time to leave, Coran informed him that the paladins had left for a mission. 

“Oh.” he hid his disappointment, offering a lifeless hug before trailing after Kolivan. 

That had been the final blow. He had no alpha. He had no team, no pack. He was no one who belonged nowhere. For awhile at least, he could stay with the Blade. He would be useless to them once the kits were born. Perhaps someone could deliver him back to earth where he could live out the rest of his days in obscurity. The thought only left him in a darker mood.

_Toughen up_ , he commanded himself, getting to his feet. First, he would find a meal to settle the kits, then he would rest. The pieces would come together. They had to.

=

A vague air of excitement floated about the Blade base, having a pregnant omega among them for the first time in years. It was a milestone...if not for the dark reason why the omega was in their company to begin with. Kolivan was clear in his orders: keep the omega well fed, perform daily check-ups, no excessive activity, and, above all, do not make any mention of Voltron or the alpha leader. 

“Should we expect his mate to make frequent visits?” Regris asked, carefully annotating a strict diet plan for their guest.

“No.” came Kolivan’s gruff reply, his usually cold expression partially turned into a protective snarl. “Alpha Shiro is not to set foot on this base nor is he to have any contact with the boy.”

“Sir?”

He could not explain it, but Kolivan knew that something was seriously amiss with the leader of Voltron. There was not enough time to suss out the reasons for the alpha’s strange behaviors. The war came first. When they had the luxury to look into the matter, he would see to it. For the moment, he offered as concise an explanation as possible.

“The alpha has grown too hostile. He cannot be near the omega or the litter. When he has stabilized, they may be reintroduced.”

_If_ the alpha stabilized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas are meant to stay by their alphas’ sides. Especially when so weak. That Keith had left his was intolerable.
> 
> Or…
> 
> Kuron’s unique view of Keith’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to updating! And, uh, just a reminder this isn't the best reflection of my writing abilities. These are supposed to be fun little chapters to keep me writing. I mean, this is a fun idea, right? 
> 
> I decided to turn my Ko-fi page into a bit of a writing twitter where I'll post updates on fics and stuff, so check out that page for update news!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the thickening plot!

The air in the castle had changed. It was lighter. He could breathe easier. For several minutes, Shiro could not place his finger upon the root of the change. At first he had thought it was Allura, suddenly more prominent in their lives, her voice filling his ears, her presence warm and solid. That had not been it though. He could breathe, but it felt as if there were a hole somewhere, a gap in the very fabric of space that was pleading to be filled.

_Keith._

Just the young man’s name was enough to make him scowl. He had known something like this was bound to happen. As far back as his memories of Keith went, he recalled his lover yearning for clues to his past. Who had his mother been? Where had his father gone? Why had the man never told him anything about his mother? Well, they knew the answer to that last one well enough now. How Keith’s father had managed to keep silent for oh so many years about the fact that he had rutted with an alien and made a hybrid baby, Shiro could only wonder. Had the man not felt that Keith deserved to know? Keith was insanely fortunate to never run into complications with his mixed bloodlines. 

He supposed that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that Keith had chosen a side; he had chosen to be with the galra and not his team. The allure of gaining more knowledge of where he had come from had been too much for Keith to withstand. Were he being fair, Shiro knew he could not fault the young man. Answers to hundreds of burning questions had been dangled right before Keith’s eyes. Years of yearning had the opportunity to be fulfilled. But it was not the time for it. 

War waited for no one, Shiro seethed to himself, storming from the training hall. All day he had locked himself in the hall, claiming to be honing his skills by demolishing a record number of drones. He had perfected a few techniques, but he was certain that he as not fooling anyone with his intentions. He was livid and the only way for him to express that rage was by taking it out in the field.

He had expected better of Keith. Focus had never been the young man’s strong point, but that was why he had been there; to guide his mate. What a disappointment Keith had turned out to be. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing how weak of will his own mate was. A silver platter had been presented and the young omega had leaped at it. Perhaps there was something to the idea that omegas should not be trusted on the battlefield.

_That’s not fair_ , a niggling voice piped up in the far ends of his mind. Guilt momentarily clenched around his chest. You can’t force someone to be part of a team. Kolivan offered Keith a home, a family that the young man never had the privileged of before owning. Keith deserved to be happy.

Still, he grumbled, it could not have come at a worse time. The free universe was at stake and Keith was off playing family with the Blade of Marmora.

Angry as he was, he still missed his mate. An omega was meant to stay by their alpha’s side. That Keith had chosen to leave his was disheartening. Now that the young man was gone, he could smell Keith’s scent everywhere. It was maddening. He followed the thread of scent then, finding himself standing outside of Keith’s room. Former room. Usually he would never intrude upon an omega’s space, but he saw little harm in the action now. Keith was not there to get upset.

He stepped into the room with a heavy sigh, allowing the scent to wash over him and drown his senses. It was not a particularly pleasant smell—Keith had been distressed of late, it seemed—but there was enough of Keith’s personal scent to make him want to sit in bed and roll in the sheets. Again, not something he would usually indulge in, but why not? His mate had abandoned him. He was owed some comfort.

Balling the thin sheet in his hand, Shiro brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. His lids fluttered as a flood of pheromones rushed to his brain. He could smell the last time they had rutted in that bed, could smell Keith’s want and his own passionate desire. Keith had been so demanding that evening, presenting himself in every position imaginable, enticing his alpha to mount him an inhumane number of times. 

_He must have just started a heat._ Keith always had ridiculous stamina while in the throes of his heat. 

He sniffed again, chasing after that pleasant memory. It was there, buried deep in the sheets, stirring his blood. Want. Passion. Need. Desperation. So many desires and emotions burning like fire. And something else he could not quite place his finger on. 

Shiro sniffed thoughtfully, finding a spot of particularly intense scent. The inescapable scent of Keith was present, almost overwhelming him, but there something sweeter there, mixed with the omega’s scent. Something he had never smelled before. _What IS that?_ The scent made his heart hammer and his blood race in a way he had never experienced before. 

Whatever it was, it was driving Shiro insane. He felt an insatiable urge to hunt his mate down, to satisfy his primal needs. He was reminded that his omega ought to be by his side, safe where he could look after him. That Keith was not within easy reach was loathsome. 

That atrocious fact needed to be remedied, he thought with sudden anger. His mate needed to be there, in their nest. Keith needed to be with his alpha. Shiro needed to protect his--

Something clicked in his brain. A billion synapses fired at once, connecting all of the dots. A growl built in the back of Shiro’s throat. He did know what the scent was. And he was not pleased.

=

“He is taking well to his diet.” Regris concluded his report, tucking away the device with Keith’s health report. “I see no cause for alarm at present.”

Kolivan said nothing, eyes closed, mulling over all he had heard. Matters were better than he had hoped for. They had all anticipated trouble; omegas were delicate creatures, especially when with whelp. Such an upset as the former paladin had gone through would surely cause several hiccups. He had been proven wrong. The human was stronger than they had given him credit for.

“Very good.” the leader said at last. “Continue to monitor his health. Record his weight daily. Once he reaches the end of his first gestation period, begin weekly exams.”

With a nod of submission, Regris dismissed himself. Omega on base or no, they still had work to do. Every Blade was busy with their own missions. It was a sad necessity, retiring Regris from battle so that he could watch over the small blade, but Kolivan would not have a lost litter on his watch. 

The communication monitor buzzed suddenly, alerting him to an incoming call from the Castle of Lions. Immediately, he was suspicious. He had expected no call, not so soon after their departure. Not enough time had passed for them to uncover news. There were two conclusions Kolivan could draw: the paladins had come across a great revelation or the alpha had discovered his mate’s condition. 

Steeling himself, he switched the monitor on. Staring back at him was the stern gaze of the Black Paladin. So the alpha knew.

“Alpha Shiro.”

“Where is he?”

“Where is who?” Kolivan refused to be moved by the paladin’s ire.

The image on screen glowered, lip curling into a snarl. “Where is Keith?”

“Safe.”

“You are to return him immediately.”

“I think not.”

He was not talking to Shiro, Kolivan could see that much clearly. He was dealing with the alpha now. An angry alpha. An ill alpha. He would die before he delivered a weak, pregnant omega to such a dangerous beast. Mates or not, he could no longer trust Shiro. He trusted the rest of the paladins even less. If the alpha did not protect his mate, he could not expect the weaker pack members to either. They had already dismissed their pack omega, the one they were meant to protect most of all. 

“You have three days,” Shiro growled, eyes blazing in fury, “to return Keith to me or I will hunt him down myself.”

Threats did not move Kolivan. He had lived many years, faced many enemies. He was not about to cave to an upstart alpha. If alpha Shiro wished to hunt them, so be it.

“You are welcome to try.” he said coldly, reaching to disconnect the communication line. “Good luck.”


End file.
